Believe in Me
by ShirakaneChan
Summary: When Lucy gets sick of her teams over protective and destructive behaviour she decides to start training and an invitation to do a job with the raijinshu is just the thing she needs to get underway.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!"

"I got him guys don't worry!"

Lucy pulls out fleuve de etoiles expertly wrapping it around the final dark guild member as he tries to escape through a window.

She pulls him back inside his now desecrated guild and kicks him hard, delivering the final blow to knock him out.

"Good job Lucy, thats all of them, now we just have to tie them up and contact the magic council."

"Thanks Ezra, but you took out so many! I'm going to have to train more if I'm ever going to be on your level."

"Don't worry about training too much Luce I'll always be here to save your butt."

She opens her mouth about to say something but is interrupted by Erza telling Natsu to get back to work.

The group quickly tie up the members of the dark guild, finishing with the guilds master who took a particularly brutal beating from Erza.

"Gray did you find anyone else upstairs?"

"Nope we got them all, now let's hurry it up and get our reward, I want to get back to the guild already."

Lucy looks to Gray only to avert her eyes seconds later. "Gray your clothes."

"Crap, where the hell did my pants go?"

He rushes back into a room and emerges soon after pulling his shirt back on.

"Hey stripper, mind helping us? I wanna get out of here and away from you as soon as possible."

"Shut the hell up flame brain I already took out way more guys than you."

"What the hell, no you didn't, I took out way more than you princess!"

"Is that fighting I hear?"

"No way Erza, me and Gray here are best buddies."

"Heck yea Natsu, lets go round up the tied up guys together."

They quickly rush off, each pulling the tied up members into the centre of the guild hall while Erza calls the magic council.

"The council will be here soon, until they get here we'll have to guard these guys."

The group all nod in understanding and settle in to wait for the magic council.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _Three hours later_

We walk through Hargeon to the train station finally done with the long mission. My muscles ache and I'm covered in bruises from the fight, meanwhile Natsu, Gray, and Erza walk through town none of them very injured.

I start thinking of my training regimen and make a mental note to ask for Loke's help with some more advanced hand to hand combat.

' _I wonder what Erza does for her training.'_

"Hey Erza? What kind of training do you do for hand to hand combat?"

"I don't think my training style would be helpful to you with your holder magic Lucy."

"But you technically have holder magic too."

"Yes but my magic allows me to re-equip armour and swords which I must know how to fight with, whereas your magic allows you to summon spirits. Now I know you don't want to hide behind them but really the best training for you would be to increase your magic so they can better protect you."

"But I. . ."

I don't get to finish as Gray interrupts me.

"Hey Lucy don't worry about strength and endurance, you've got all of us to take care of you so you don't really need it."

I want to protest but Erza starts up a conversation with Gray, and Natsu remains happily conversing with Happy.

I sigh in defeat, feeling annoyed with the lack of support but push those feelings down as best I can. ' _They're my family, they'd just rather protect me.'_

We board our train home and Natsu immediately doubles over, his head in my lap as he turns green from his motion sickness.

"Oh jeez please don't throw up on me Natsu."

"Here Natsu, I'll help you."

Erza quickly lunges from her seat and punches Natsu hard in the gut, he passes out a second later, head still in my lap but much less likely to throw up on me. I settle in for the ride home, glad to get a bit of relaxation after a very busy day. I look out the window at the passing scenery and the sky that's quickly growing dark. ' _I'll have to train without them I guess, I was hoping they would be more supportive.'_ I look across me to my friends who are both doing their own thing, Erza studying one of her swords and Gray falling asleep with his head against the window.

With fresh resolve I look out the window again plans rapidly formulating in my head as I decide on the perfect training regimen. ' _I'll get stronger for all of you, that way you don't need to protect me.'_

 _The Next Day_

As soon as we got home Natsu ushered us to the guild to let everyone know we were home, what ensued was a brawl lasting for one hour that destroyed nearly every table in the guild and which resulted in a very angry Master Makarov.

Today the guild was closed almost all day and I thought I'd start my training except Natsu wouldn't leave me alone and made me spend all day wandering around with him and Happy.

I just finally got away from him a few minutes ago and decide it's best to find myself a spot other than my apartment to train.

I walk towards the guild without really thinking. When I get there I walk to the nearby lake and decide to walk along it in hopes of finding a good spot. Luck is finally on my side when half an hour into my walk I find a large clearing hidden away behind a layer of trees.

"It's perfect." My whisper travels on the air and I walk into the centre of the field while pulling out Loke's key.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

In a flash he's next to me in his usual suit.

"Ah princess how can I assist your loveliness today?"

"Hi Loke, I want your help with hand to hand combat training, I really need to get stronger and I'm tired of everyone always protecting me."

"Say no more princess I'd be happy to assist you in getting stronger, and knowing you I doubt it'll take much."

"Thanks Loke you and the rest of my spirits seem to be the only ones who are willing to help me train."

"You mean your team wouldn't help you?"

"They always say I just shouldn't worry, that I should just let them protect me, that is not how I want to live my life."

"Well I'll definitely help you, we'll start with running, give me ten laps around the fields perimeter."

"Alright!" Excitement pushes me to a quick start which I quickly learn was a mistake.

"You're only three laps in you can't be tired, This is why you need to learn how to pace yourself."

The following hour is filled with Loke yelling out commands and me attempting to complete his workout from hell.

I collapse finally being granted a break as Loke stands over me.

"Well now we know where you are, I'll put together a workout routine for you, it won't be easy and it will get gradually harder but it'll help, trust me. Once you've gained enough strength and stamina we'll start hand to hand combat training."

"Thank you Loke, I'm glad I can count on you."

"Of course princess, now if I can make a suggestion? I think you should call out Capricorn to help you meditate, it's the perfect way to end such a strenuous work out."

"Thanks, I'll do that then. You can go back now."

"See you later princess."

Loke quickly disappears into the celestial realm and I call on Capricorn who arrives ready to train.

"I hear you've started more strength training, I'm proud of you Lucy-Sama. Now let us begin."

I nod too tired to speak and sit with my legs crossed and arms out with my palms facing up.

"Find your magic container within yourself, imagine magic pouring into your container until its full. Now allow the magic to fill more until it expands your container."

I imagine the container in myself expanding as it's filled with magic.

"Remember to breathe. Calm your heart."

I breathe as he instructs me further until a stalemate sort of peace washes over me. I feel calmer than I've ever been before and more capable but as soon as the feeling appears it vanishes and I open my eyes to find the stars staring back at me.

"You did well Lucy, 30 minutes is your best time so far for meditation, let's try to get that number up."

"Thanks Capricorn, I'm sure I can with your help. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"See you soon Lucy-Sama."

He disappears in a flash leaving me alone in my new training ground. I stare at the stars above me to calm myself before finally heading home.

It takes me almost an hour to make my way home but when I get there I almost wish I had just stayed in my little training area.

My room is a mess, and that's putting it lightly. Wrappers cover the surface of my small apartment and I can tell just by looking at the bloated dragon slayer on my bed that I have absolutely no food in my house anymore. I want to get mad, to wake him and through him and his stupid cat out of my home, but my need for rest after a long night of training is more demanding than my anger.

I dust the garbage off my couch and make myself as comfortable as possible before drifting off into a restless sleep.

 _The Next Morning_

It's official, I hate Natsu. It wasn't bad enough that he trashed my place and stole my bed, but now he's violently shaking me trying to wake me up. My muscles scream at the action and I just want to hit him but know it'll only make the pain worse.

"Natsu, what the hell do you want!" I finally give up, showing I'm awake and venting only a fraction of the anger I feel for the moron in front of me.

"I'm hungry Luce and you don't have any food in your house."

I push down the need to snap at him and tell him how there's no food because he ate it all.

"Then go to the guild and get something to eat." I say quietly before turning over on the not very comfortable couch.

"Are you coming then? Me and happy don't wanna go without you."

"Aye, you eat so much Lushy, it's funny to watch."

"Shut up you stupid cat I don't eat nearly as much as you." I groan to tired to scream

"Then why am I so much lighter than you?"

"Your like a foot tall you idiot."

"C'mon Luce, lets go to the guild." Natsu says, not letting up. It takes an immense amount of patience to not forcefully remove him from my home in the most violent way possible.

"Natsu, in case you didn't notice I didn't get home until very late last night, and had to sleep on my couch instead of my very comfy bed. I'm going back to sleep, you go to the guild yourself."

"Okay, okay we'll go to the guild ourselves. No need to be grumpy Luce. See ya later"

I hear him leave through the window and groan as I turn over. ' _Great now I'm wide awake._ '

I slowly sit up and fight back yet another groan as my little workout from yesterday catches up with me. The need for a nice hot shower is overwhelming as I push myself off the couch, move to my dresser and pick out an outfit.

Once done I move to the bathroom and undress, depositing my dirty clothes in a laundry basket and climbing into the shower. The water cascades down my body massaging my sore muscles and refreshing me to the point where I might not kill Natsu the next time I see him.

The shower is over all to quickly. I step out, drying myself off with one of my nice fluffy towels before wrapping it around my hair and getting dressed.

I complete my morning routine by calling out cancer to have him style my hair for the day, it ends up in a cute fishtail braid that stops at the base of my neck, perfectly matching the midnight blue dress with gold trim that I wear. The dress stops just above my knees and has a jewel neckline.

I smile at my appearance and move out of the bathroom into my apartment. The apartment I had forgotten was completely trashed by my idiotic friend and his cat.

With a sigh I start the long arduous task of cleaning up my apartment. I end up with a full garbage bag and having to clean my bedding which ends up taking well over an hour. With every bit of cleaning I do my anger only grows and by the time I'm leaving my house for the guild I'm seething.

Jaw clenched I walk down the side of the canal ignoring the call of the fisherman to,"be careful!" I want to go to the store and pick up some food but our reward from our last mission barely covered my rent. Now with only a few jewels left I decide to take a simple solo job if only to have food in my house again.

My shoulder is pushed back suddenly as I bump into someone while walking by, I'm pulled out of my angry thoughts and turn around to see Evergreen glowering at me.

"I'm sorry." I say simply not knowing what else I _should_ say.

"Why do you look like you want to go on a murderous rampage?" Her tone is condescending but her eyes say she's actually curious and a touch concerned.

"Natsu broke into my house again and trashed it, he ate all my food and I don't have enough to buy more so now I have to take a job which I know he'll make me let him come along and then he'll destroy something and I'll be back to square one." I vent to her even though this is the first time we've really spoken, I look at her, ready for her to dismiss me but she doesn't.

Her eyes soften uncharacteristically as she quickly says a goodbye and saunters off.

 **Evergreen P.O.V**

 _'If someone did that to me I would have turned them to stone and thrown them into the canal._ ' My thoughts drift back to her angry face the one tinged with defeat. I suddenly have an overwhelming need to help her and formulate a simple plan as I walk to Laxus' house where I know Freed and Bixlow are waiting.

The house is well out of the way, just outside Magnolia. When I arrive I can hear things smashing and know Bixslow is being a moron. Sure enough when I walk in he's letting his creepy babies fly around Freeds head while Laxus broods in a corner, clearly not in the mood for their idiocy but too tired to put an end to it. A glass smashes against Freed's rune barrier and I quickly decide enough is enough.

I smack Bixslow over the head with my fan causing him to stop long enough to look at me and see the murder in my eyes. He immediately pales, like the smart little switch mage I know he can be, and wanders away to sit next to Laxus.

"Freed, did you know that Natsu breaks into Lucy's house and trashes the place?"

He looks at me with the ever stoic mask before responding.

"I know from a few guild members that him and the rest of her team break in often, although I'm not sure what they do there."

"All I know is I bumped into her this morning and she looked like she was about to murder someone. When I asked she said Natsu wrecked her place and ate all her food, and it's going to be hard to make enough money for more with his destructive habits."

"Hey Ever, are you actually worried about cosplayer? She's fine, she beat the hell out of me."

"She's too nice in my opinion so Freed I was wondering if you could put up a rune barrier up for her and Laxus," my eyes drift to the brooding man who seems to be paying attention although looking very tired likely from a night out, and a lost drinking contest with Cana "I was wondering if we could take her on a job with us so she can have some extra money that won't be taken away for repairs by her destructive team."

Freed is the first to speak but only to ask a question. "Why are you worried about her?"

"She's far too nice to do this on her own and I'd kill all of you if you did what her team does." My answer is only partially truthful, in all honesty I worry about the girl, it's true she's very nice but she's also a formidable mage. Seeing the way her team treats her is frustrating to say the least. They always talk of protecting her when she's more than capable of keeping herself safe.

My silent monologue is cut off by Laxus who finally decides to answer me. "Yeah, go ask her if she wants to do an s-class job with us but make up an excuse like they requested a celestial mage that way her team won't be too annoying."

"I'll go now to put up the barrier for her while you ask her to join us on a job."

I allow myself a smile too small to truly see before thanking them and leaving for the guild again.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

A full on brawl has desecrated half the guild hall by the time I enter, the instigators, clearly being Natsu and Gray, who's insults I can hear being yelled over the rest of the fighters make their way to my ears and I smack my face in annoyance of their childish behaviour.

"Hi Lucy, how's it going?"

"Hey Mira, it's ok I was actually probably going to do a simple solo job today."

The minute *job* leaves my mouth Natsu is right beside me bouncing like a puppy.

"You wanna do a job Luce? Why didn't ya tell me? I'll go pick a good one." Before I can say another word he bounds over to the request board.

"So much for solo." I grumble to myself and turn back to Mira who smiles apologetically then rushes off to deliver some drinks.

"Hey Lucy, wanna drink with me? You look all annoyed."

"No thanks Cana, I could never hope to keep up with you." I laugh as she nods and tilts a barrel of ale back into her waiting mouth and marvel at how she can do that so easily.

"So why do you look so annoyed?"

I tell her what happened quickly and she nods her understanding. "Well not like it's the first time but if you want to know how to make it stop I'll tell ya." I sit up, listening intently for what she'll say next.

"Just shack up with a guy Lu, that way your team will have to stay away."

My face turns a million shades of red as a spitter trying to respond. She laughs at my reaction muttering something like "too innocent," before starting on another barely of ale.

It's then that I notice Natsu rushing back over to me with a paper firmly held in his grasp.

"Hey Luce, how about this o. . ."

"Heartfilia I'd like to speak with you."

Evergreen walks up to me just at that moment quickly cutting off whatever Natsu had wanted to say. I look to her as she continues speaking.

"The raijinshu would like to request you to come with us on an s-class job."

I must look like a moron with my dumbfounded expression because that was the last thing I'd expected Evergreen to ask me. I pull myself together enough to respond and realize the entire guild has gone quiet.

"Heck yea Luce and I will come with you, sounds fun hey Luce?"

Before I have a chance to say anything Evergreen speaks again.

"This invitation is not being extended to you salamander. It's for Heartfilia alone not her destructive team."

"What the hell? But Luce needs at least on of us there."

"We need a celestial mage she's the only one invited."

"But she needs us to protect her, Lucy can't take care of herself especially not on an s-class job, she already forgets to buy food for her place, she needs us."

That said it only takes me a split second to decide what I'll be doing, I finally respond just before Evergreen can turn my idiotic best friend to stone.

"I'd love to go with you guys, do you think we could all meet tomorrow to talk about the job?"

She nods her agreement and we decide to meet at my place. A second later she's walking out of the guild but not before I see her look back at me with a small smile.

' _Evergreen is so nice, maybe we can become good friends.'_ Natsu of course choosing now to start yelling.

"What the hell Luce! We're your team you can just ditch us!"

"Natsu I'm not ditching you, I'm just helping them with a job, you heard her, they requested a celestial mage, I don't want them to not be able to go because of me."

"But Luce, they won't protect you like we do, it's an s-class job they don't know how limited you are!"

"Natsu you can stop yelling, I've made my decision, I'm going and that's that."

Erza appears behind Natsu followed closely by Gray. I look to them hoping Erza will talk with him.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to go with them, is this really a good idea? We won't be there to keep you safe and I'm not sure how good a job they'll do."

"Yeah Lucy, flame brains got a point as much as I hate to admit it. They don't know your limitations, and they likely won't even think to protect you."

It's anger and a hint of betrayal I feel. They don't believe I can keep myself safe and they think I'm weak without them. I push off the stool trying my best not to show the boiling anger inside and by the look of terror on Natsu's face failing miserably.

"I understand that you seem to think I'm nothing without you guys, but if I am asked to do a mission with a team who doesn't destroy everything in a 20 mile radius then it's my business whether or not I'll accept. I'll be taking this job, I'll be gone for as long as they need me and I expect none of you to interfere in this manner further. I'm going home now, and Natsu there isn't any food in my house because you ate it all."

The three look shocked as I turn and leave the guild. I can hear Natsu sputtering for a response and the distinct sound of Cana yelling "you tell'em girl!" Before the door closes behind me.

My walk home feels much better after telling my team off and I'm in such a better mood I almost don't notice the note taped to my door. I pull it off not recognizing the handwriting and read it over.

 _Lucy,_

 _Evergreen requested I put up a run barrier around your home, the only way anyone can enter other than you is if you invite them in. If you want any changes made feel free to ask._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Freed_

 _P.S._

 _Since you'll be coming on a mission with us Laxus-Sama has requested we bring you groceries so you will be well fed and energized, they've been paid for and put away_.

I drop the note on my table as I walk into my apartment a small smile gracing my lips. ' _That was so nice of them, they didn't have to do that for me. They even bought me groceries, I can't believe how nice they all are, I'll have to repay them_ '

I lay down on my bed with my freshly cleaned blanket, suddenly looking very forward to going on a mission with this kind group. I'd always known after the fantasia incident that the raijinshu had all changed for the better, although everyone forgave them including myself they were never quite treated the same as everyone else and rarely made an appearance in the guild especially after Laxus was reinstated. I find myself getting more and more excited at the prospect of getting to know them better.

"Maybe I'll make them some breakfast for when they come over tomorrow." I muse as I make my way over to my desk and pull out my story as well as a pen.

"Might as well work on my novel a bit before I go to bed."

I begin writing, feeling the word flowing through my pen onto the paper and am sucked into my own little world.

 **Freed P.O.V**

I stand in front of Miss Heartfilia's door looking out into the canal. My mind replays the unfortunate event that brought me here so late at night.

~ _flashback 1 hour ago_ ~

Evergreen walks into Laxus-Sama's home and immediately sets her sights on me. I gulp on reflex not wanting to incite her anger.

"Why are you here?"

"I finished the barrier hours ago so I came back here."

"You idiot. That moron Natsu will keep her up all night banging on that barrier you need to go back and intercept him so he doesn't bother her anymore!"

Bixslow looks to me, his face portraying both our confusion at her concern for the celestial mage.

"Go back there Freed and stop The flame headed moron from bugging her. If Blondie is coming on a mission with us I want her well rested."

I jump up at Laxus-Sama's request and leave immediately."

 _~flashback end~_

"Of course, I'll do anything Laxus-Sama requests."

With renewed vigour for my job I straighten my back and listen for anything suspicious. It's at this moment I see salamander marching down the street with his cat following.

I duck into the shadows next to her building waiting for him to make a move before I do anything. He stops in front of her door and I think he's going to know but instead he jumps up and pulls himself onto the window ledge. As he goes to open the window my barrier goes into effect and pushes his hand away.

"What th-"

He tries again, and again, and again, clearly not the sharpest but not making enough noise to be a bother. I wait for him to give up and leave but instead his features twist in anger and he brings back his fist covered in flames to pound on the barrier. I decide that's quite enough and step out of the shadows and swiftly leap kicking him off the ledge and into another small barrier I've made. It barely fits him and his cat that stupidly followed him.

He stands up prepared to yell but nothing comes out, the cat tries as well only for no sound to emerge. He punches the barrier and finally sees the words printed so he might know how to get out.

The enchantment is simple, all those within the barrier will not be able to speak, the only way to be released is to decide to go elsewhere.

He looks angry again and after briefly going insane silently inside the barrier I see his shoulders slump in defeat, the barrier lifts and he saunters off likely to his own home as I hide myself again not wanting to deal with the rude dragon slayer.

Luckily with him gone and my job complete I am able to retire to my own home and get some well earned sleep.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

- _the next day_ -

I wake up feeling refreshed and well rested for the first time in a while. Thankfully the rune barrier surrounding my apartment did its job and I was spared another midnight ransacking from one Natsu Dragneel. _'I even got to do a little workout in the comfort of my own home, I'll definitely have to thank Freed.'_

I go about my morning routine and start making some food for when the team I'll be working with arrives, I've just finished cooking the bacon when I hear a knock on my front door. The feeling of excitement at someone actually knocking overtakes me and I quickly hurry to let my guests in.

I open the door to see the group all gathered behind Evergreen who looks as if she dragged them here to be on time this morning.

"Please come in I hope your hungry I'm making you breakfast."

"Thank you Heartfilia."

"Thank you Miss Heartfilia."

"Thanks Cosplayer."

"Thanks Blondie."

I bristle at the two annoying nicknames but quickly usher them into my little kitchen where food is already laid out.

"It's nothing special but breakfast is important. So eat up."

The group don't protest and fill their own plates, Laxus as I suspected filling his to a ridiculous point. They eat however with much better manners than I'm used to and engage in conversation about everything but the job saying, "we don't discuss work while eating."

' _Where have these guys been all my life.'_

"She'll make a fine addition to the team, her cooking alone attests to that."

"Yeah Ever, if I had to eat another one of your 'masterpieces' I might have killed myself."

"Shut up Bixlow, I'm not as bad as Freed, he makes everything in heart shapes for Laxus and it's all raw."

"Laxus Sama likes my cooking."

"No Freed, no I don't. Biz is better at cooking and all his food turns out grey and flavourless."

"At least is not blackened cause I get impatient."

Freeds face is one of shock as tears flow freely down his face, Laxus and Bixslow have already started laughing at each other and Evergreen pouts about her amazing cooking being 'under appreciated.'

I try and fail miserably at holding in my laugh at the team, they all look so funny and I love how they interact with one another.

"So Blondie once you finish laughing we can talk to you about the job."

I stifle my laugh and calm myself quickly and prepare myself for the details.

"Ever probably didn't tell you but, there's no request for a celestial mage. We just wanted to bring you to help ya out a little, if you still want to come your welcome to."

 _'They didn't need me? So they just invited me out of kindness. I am going to cook for them every single day for this.'_

"Yeah I still want to go if that's alright."

"Your way to nice Heartfilia."

Ever puts her fan over her face but I can see the smile in her eyes and it warms my heart that she's happy I'll be joining them on this mission.

"The mission I chose has been listed to take a month, but with all of us going I think we can finish it in two weeks tops."

 _'Two weeks!? He's gotta be kidding.'_

"I think we can do it Laxus-Sama. Is it in a town or will we have to track something down?"

"Tracking. There's a wyvern nest somewhere in the mountain range near clover, that wouldn't be too much of a problem if they didn't regularly terrorize the citizens of Clover. We'll spend the rest of today and tomorrow collecting supplies and packing and we'll leave on the last train the day after tomorrow."

We all nod our understanding, me admittedly feeling slightly overwhelmed at the prospect of taking out a Wyverns Nest.

"Hey Blondie, you're gonna be in charge of cooking while we're out there. That okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"I'll go with you to make sure you get good ingredients." Ever says nonchalantly, the words once again sound insulting but by the look on her face she seems to be looking forward to some girl time."

With that everyone heads off to their own places deciding to pack essentials today and shop tomorrow. I start pulling out some clothes deciding to only bring one dress with me and keeping the rest combat appropriate. Shorts, pants and t-shirts fill my bag along with some underwear and a few sweaters.

As I pack I become more and more excited for the job coming up and decide to use my extra energy for some training. I rush out to my little training ground and make sure I'm alone before calling out Loke.

"Hello princess, another workout today?"

"Yes please."

"10 laps around the perimeter, make sure to pace yourself."

 _One hour later_

"Come on, one more! Your almost there!"

"Shut the hell up Loke you playboy bastard!"

"That's it let the anger out!"

I finish the last push up and slump down annoyed as hell at Loke for pushing me past my normal 20 to do 30.

"Screw you Loke."

"If you don't push yourself how will you improve?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks you can go home now."

"You did wonderful Princess, I'll see you soon for a date."

He disappears as I summon Capricorn rolling my eyes at the last comment.

I don't need much instruction as I prepare myself for Capricorn to start talking me through my meditation. He begins and I pour myself into the training, willing my magic container to expand. I can feel it and almost see as it expands.

Before I know it my meditation is over and with a congratulation on a job well don Capricorn leaves for the celestial realm, while I go home for some well earned sleep.

 ** _AN:_**

 _ **I recently finished my first fanfiction (My Hero) and couldn't wait to start another one. I'm not sure if I'll make this one a romance or not but if I do it's probably going to be another Lalu. I kinda doubt it though, I'd like to focus more on the friendships between Lucy and the raijinshu. But at this time I'm seeing how it goes. Any suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **~ShirakaneChan**_ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V**

It turns out shopping with Evergreen is really fun. After we bought the food we'd need for the mission she insisted we check out some of her favourite clothing stores nearby and all of them had the cutest clothes. From shirts and pants to skirts and dresses there was something for everyone.

"I'm really glad we could go shopping together Evergreen, it was so fun. You know so many cute shops too."

"You know Heartfilia, you can call me Ever, like the rest of the raijinshu, it's shorter and much easier to say."

I smile knowingly as a light blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Then you have to call me Lucy, Heartfilia is way to formal for my friends to use."

Her eyes widen just a bit but I notice the action and smile at her reassuringly. It's funny how she can be so rude in the way she speaks while really being such a sweetheart.

"Alright then Lucy, now let's go to the guild and make Bixslow and Freed carry our bags."

I laugh and follow her lead more than a little excited to see how Ever makes the men into her own personal slaves.

It doesn't take long to arrive at the guild and when we do, carrying our many bags, Freed and Bixlow instantly pale knowing what is to come.

I stifle my laughter as Ever saunters up to them, taking out her fan as she does as a silent threat that they'd better listen to her.

"Lucy and I have lots of bags, I expect you boys to help carry them back to Laxus' house so we can get everything packed for our mission."

The men stand up quickly Freed taking the bags from Ever while Bixlow rushes to me and takes my bags from my hands his babies singing "Scary, scary, scary." As he does.

I barely contain my amusement into a little smirk as the men follow Ever and myself from the guild hall and back into Magnolia.

"Why is there so much stuff?" Bixlow whines as he lugs the bags through town.

"They bought some clothes as well."

"Can you blame me? The girl needed something better to fight in and I can never have too many clothes."

"Ever, maybe we could stop by my apartment to leave some of the clothes there? That way I can pack right when I get home."

"Alright then, come one boys Lucy's house is over there.

They grumble as we walk across a bridge over the canal and back a ways to stop in front of my house. We drop the bags off and with there being significantly less the two men stop grumbling as much.

We reach Laxus' house around five minutes later and I follow behind the trio as they walk right in and move to the living room to inspect the supplies.

"Good most of this can last a long time without going bad."

"I figured we wouldn't get too many veggies since we can probably find some more if we really need to in the mountain area around Clover. After all there's plant life covering those mountains."

"Indeed Miss Heartfilia, we've done many jobs out there before, there's plenty of plant life to consume while we're out there."

"That's a relief." I look around a little bit then back to the group they all make themselves at home but don't make a mess. "Hey, where's Laxus, I didn't think he'd be ok with us just walking right into his house."

"That's why the doors are unlocked, he might be in bed or out for a while as long as the door is unlocked we're welcome inside."

"I bet he's happy you guys actually use the door." I chuckle a little at the thought of Freed popping through a window.

"Why do you say that, isn't using the door normal Lucy?"

"Yeah but my team, they never use the door, Natsu comes through the window, Gray uses the chimney and to be honest I don't know how Erza gets in, usually she's walking out of my bathroom when I come home."

They look at one another, expressions clearly dumbfounded before shockingly Bixlow speaks up.

"They should respect your space Cosplayer."

"Space,space."

"Yes Miss Heartfilia, I'm surprised this went on so long without someone's intervention."

"They won't be barging in anymore, we've made sure of that, and if you'd like you can come on jobs with us as often as you want Lucy."

My heart swells and I'm so happy I could hug them all but I hold myself back and smile at them all before looking to Freed.

"You know you can call me Lucy right? I'd tell Bixlow that but I'm pretty sure he's happy with calling me Cosplayer."

"Then miss Lucy, shall we start packing the food for our trip? We leave tomorrow after all."

I nod and we set off to work putting everything away. I don't comment on the 'Miss' part of how Freed addresses me as I've figured he can't help but be formal at first.

The nice calm atmosphere is interrupted when Laxus bursts in and slams the door to his house looking very annoyed.

"Laxus-Sama what's wrong?"

"That stupid pyro moron keeps trying to fight me cause we're taking Blondie over here on a mission."

That gets my attention, I look up to find Laxus has singe marks on his hair but nothing more serious, although I know Natsu can't beat up Laxus I still feel bad that he's being annoying.

"I'm so sorry, that idiot doesn't know when to quit I swear."

"Don't worry about it I told gramps what's going on, he'll keep that flaming idiot in the guild until we get back so he doesn't ruin everything."

I nod understanding but still can't help but feel bad about Natsu's behavior. I make a mental note to have a talk with him later on when he undoubtedly will come by my house. _'I hope the idiot knocks on the door this time_ '

We spend the next hour packing things up and once we finish I excuse myself to go home and pack my own clothes for the mission. Ever comes with me and picks up a few of her bags before heading back to Fairy Hills.

It doesn't take long before I hear a rather loud knock on my door, I rush to open it and as soon as I do Natsu tries to barge in only to be met with the barrier.

"I have to invite you in before you can come in Natsu."

"Then invite me in Luce!"

"I dunno Natsu, you're being pretty rude lately. Maybe if you say please I will."

"Oh come on Luce! I'm your best friend."

I cup my hand behind my ear waiting for him to say the magic words, he grumbles some none sense before finally looking at me and forcing out the word, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please let me in Luce."

I hold out a little longer but relent as I see his face turning red from the anger and embarrassment of having to be so polite.

"Come on in Natsu just don't wreck anything."

He practically bounces into my house and I'm thankful when he goes straight to my bed instead of bouncing around the room breaking things.

"Alright Natsu, we gotta talk. You really need to stop being so protective of me."

"Those guys don't even know you Luce, they're not gonna protect you like we do, besides it's an s-class mission, you'll be killed!"

"Natsu, I don't need you protecting me, I'm not some weak fragile little doll, I can fight for myself and I may not be as strong as you but I can handle myself. I'd think you of all people could understand my own strength by now."

"Luce I know you're strong in your own way but it's not enough, you need one of us who's stronger than you saving you and keeping you safe."

I rub my temples trying to fight off the coming headache, his logic makes no sense and I just want to smack him until he understands that I'm not so weak that I'll die without him. Instead I realize that as long as I'm arguing he won't listen and come up with another plan.

"Look Natsu, I'm supposed to leave the day after tomorrow in the morning, if you really want I won't go, but can you leave me and the raijinshu alone so I can talk to them?"

His face lights up and although I feel bad lying to my best friend I know it's the only way to get him to stop bugging me until we leave.

 _'I'll make sure to give him a proper apology filled with food for when I come back.'_

I reassure myself that as long as I come back safe, maybe they'll stop seeing me as so fragile.

After a couple hours of talking and hanging around I realize it's getting late and ask Natsu to head on home. He doesn't comply and says he would rather stay with me.

After a few minutes of his insistence and me saying no, I finally Lucy kick him right out of my house yelling a quick, "Go home!" Before shutting my door. He tries to get past Freed's barrier but to no avail.

When he finally saunters off to his own house I continue my packing knowing I'll have to fill in the raijinshu as well as master to my little plan. With that thought in mind I quickly finish up my packing and go to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **The Next Day**

I wake up and get ready immediately. It's early enough to know the guild will be almost empty with the exception of master and Mira. I rush off to the guild to speak with Master before Natsu wakes up and gets there.

As soon as I enter the guild I can see master walking up to his office, I call after him asking to join him so we can talk. He agrees and we go up into his office.

"Now what did you need to speak with me about?"

"It's Natsu, master he's been trying to make me not go on a mission with the raijinshu and I know Laxus spoke to you about it as well."

"Yes he wants me to keep the boy in the guild, it'll be hard work."

"Master I told Natsu that we leave tomorrow instead of today, and if he leaves me and the raijinshu alone I'll tell them I'm not going. I need you to make sure he doesn't freak out tomorrow when he finds out I left anyways."

His eyes widen at the knowledge of my lie and I know what his question will be even before he voices it.

"Why is it you feel the need to lie to Natsu?"

"He thinks I won't be able to do anything without him, he's convinced I'm weak and need protecting and has hindered my training. I need to go on a mission without my team, they seem to think I won't be able to improve and should just hide behind them."

He nods his head understanding what I've said.

"I'll make sure Natsu and the rest of your team don't go crazy and try to find you. For today I think it's best to stay away from the guild, I'll let the raijinshu know what's going on."

"Thank you master."

"You be sure to come back safe my child, I know you possess enough strength to protect yourself and others but please understand I worry."

"Of course master, I understand completely. I'll see you after our mission then."

With another nod of his head master dismisses me and I leave the guild, intent on paying a visit to my training ground.

As soon as I arrive Loke bursts out of his gate and starts with his commands putting me through yet another one of his workouts from hell. He has me run five extra laps when I call him an ass-hole and by the time I finish those I pray for a break, unfortunately Loke is not a kind trainer.

By the time I've finished I feel like absolute death, Loke smiles at me from beside me and I bite back the insult on the tip of my tongue.

"Well done princess. You're coming along well, we may even be able to start actual hand to hand combat training earlier than I thought."

I suck in air quickly, trying to restore my breathing to normal, still a smile spreads across my face at his praise.

"I'm going back now, good luck with Capricorn."

"Thanks Loke." I gasp out still not in any shape to speak properly.

After a minute passes I summon Capricorn to start my meditation, it's going well, I can feel my potential for magic growing. Today however my magic training doesn't stop at meditation.

Capricorn has me call out Virgo and pushes me to call out one more spirit.

"You can do it Lucy, trust me."

Feeling confident after the noticeably less amount of magical drain from summoning Virgo I summon Aries and brace myself. Only when she appears I don't feel the drain as heavily as before.

"Another one."

"What? I don't think I can bring another one out."

"Just try."

I obey and summon Loke again who has Aries swooning immediately. The drain is more noticeable now and I know I won't be able to summon anyone else, let alone hold them all here for too long.

"Hold us Lucy, you can do it."

I keep the group here as instructed but my magic is rapidly depleting even as I take it in. The sun beating down on me doesn't help the exhaustion as a headache forms.

Five minutes later and I'm about ready to send them all back when Capricorn speaks.

"Now send us back one by one."

I do as he says and dismiss each spirit one by one back to the celestial realm. Capricorn only says "well done" before I send him back as well.

I slump down on the ground thoroughly exhausted but with a sense of pride at being able to hold them all here for as long as I did. ' _Even if it was only five minutes, I still did pretty good.'_

I finally pick myself up and head towards home, making sure to avoid the guild as I do. I know Natsu is probably in there and I don't need him running out to meet me to make sure I stay here in Magnolia.

I arrive at home two hours before I'll have to leave for the train station and quickly decide a shower and a nap are in order before I do so.

After my shower I lay on my couch and doze for as long as I can get away with. By the time I need to get up and leave I don't feel as horrible as I did before, so with a quick check to make sure Natsu isn't around I grab my bag and rush of to the train station happy to finally be leaving.

The second I arrive at the train station I'm met by Ever who hands me a ticket and ushers me over to Freed.

"The other two won't get here until the last minute so don't worry."

"I always thought Laxus would be the punctual type." I say as my curiousity takes over.

"Oh he is, just not when it comes to trains."

"Poor Laxus -Sama."

"Wait so Laxus, big guy, super crazy strong and powerful, second generation slayer still gets motion sickness like the other slayers?"

"Not as bad as the other slayers but yes."

I push down any amusement and try to be more sympathetic to his predicament knowing just how bad it can get since Natsu complains, a lot.

As I'm in my own little world Laxus and Bixlow arrive and approach our group, taking their tickets before heading off to board the train.

As soon as we've boarded the train Ever pulls me into the seat next to her while Freed and Bixlow sit adjacent to us.

"Where's Laxus sitting?"

"Somewhere in the back, he doesn't like being around anyone while he's feeling sick. Now Lucy we should talk about some girl stuff, I never get a chance to since I'm stuck with three men."

So that's exactly what we did, we sat on the train that would take three hours and talked about so much girly stuff that Freed and Bixlow had fallen asleep in an attempt to escape our gossiping, giggling selves.

"You've actually never been with a man?"

"No I just haven't found the right one." I admit more than a little embarrassed at her reaction.

"I can understand say being a virgin since your still young but you've never even kissed someone? That's shocking."

"Well I dunno I just never found anyone and Natsu is really protective but I guess Gray and Erza are too, so guys don't get to close to me but it's ok I'll find the right guy one day."

"They even interfere with your love life? My goodness I'd slaughter those two if they even tried." She gestures to Freed and Bixlow who noticeably stiffen at her words, scared even in their sleep.

"Maybe we can find you a man on another mission so you can at least have a proper first kiss."

I blush, my face turning fifty shades of red as I try to protest her idea. She plots even as the train stops and finally someone intervenes.

"Ever, stop trying to force Blondie to start kissing people, she'll be fine."

No hesitation at all, Ever stops immediately and wakes up the sleeping duo across from us.

We all file off the train, Laxus moving just a little faster than the rest of us, and head through town, stopping occasionally to look at some of the shops that line the streets.

Ever pulls me into a cute little jewelry store and rushes around it looking at all the cute things. She picks something up that I don't quite see and walks over to the store owner immediately buying it then leaving the store with me behind her.

"What'd you get Ever?"

"Here."

She pulls out a box and hands it to me, I smile brightly and open it to find a cute pair of fairy earrings, they have a wand extended which is connected to a star that dangles off the ear.

"Their so cute! Thank you so much!"

"I got a pair too so we can match." She smiles without hiding it for once and I don't hesitate to give her a big hug before putting on the earrings.

"If you ladies are done we need to head off and make camp."

With an annoyed "why do we have to camp?" From Ever and a nod from me, we head off into the forest surrounding Clover and move up a path into the mountains.

Soon enough Laxus breaks from the path and we follow him. He leads us to a great camping spot, complete with a small pond with clear fresh water.

"Laxus-Sama, you always find the best spots."

He grumbles out a thank you and drops his bag turning back to the forest.

"I'm going to get firewood, Blondie start getting stuff ready for dinner, I'm starving."

"A please would be nice."

I look at Ever who seems very defiant and snicker a little bit as Laxus turns around, he makes a face saying he knows she won't give up and finally turns to me.

"If you you would be so kind as to please make dinner Blondie I would greatly appreciate it."

His voice gets slightly higher in pitch and he mock bows causing me to bust out in uncontrollable laughter and leaving Ever beside me to silently snicker at getting her way.

"Yes absolutely." I manage to say and start unpacking some cooking supplies and food while Laxus lumbers out to get wood.

"You two, start getting the tents up, I'll be over there."

Ever walks away towards the pond and sits down with her bag beside her, when I wander close enough to get some water I see her brushing her hair and counting out the strokes. *'Shes such a girl.'* I think to myself as I continue on preparing the food to be cooked.

"Here's the wood."

I jump and barely stop myself from screeching when Laxus appears behind me. I expect him to laugh but oddly enough he steps away a bit and grumbles an apology.

"You just startled me, can you make a fire over there? I just have a few more things to do."

He nods and starts making the fire as I directed while I put everything I need into a large pot adding just a little bit of seasoning.

When I see the fire is ready I lift up the pot but immediately put it down.

"Hey Laxus can you carry the pot over there? It's a little heavy and I don't want to drop it."

"Sure thing Blondie." He moves to pick up the pot but stops and looks at me with a little grin. "A please would be nice."

I sigh knowing this is a bit of revenge for laughing at him earlier and comply.

"Please oh great and powerful Laxus, I beseech you to please oh please carry the pot over to the fire so as I might cook dinner."

He cracks a smile but doesn't move instead he says, "not good enough."

I try several times much to his own and Bixlow's amusement until finally I decide there's only one way left I haven't tried. Happy I wore a shirt that shows off some cleavage I put an arm beneath my breasts and push them up and look up to Laxus who looks only slightly surprised.

In the most seductive and sultry voice I can manage I speak. "Please Laxus, I'm not strong like you are, can you please help me?"

Surprisingly it isn't Laxus who moves its Bixlow who has a goofy grin on his face with pink coating his cheeks.

"I'll do anything for you Cosplayer."

"Anything, anything."

I smile in triumph and go over to the fire to start cooking, leaving behind a frozen Laxus who can't seem to move anywhere.

"Can you do that again, but say my name this time?"

"No Bixlow. But thanks for helping me with the pot."

"I'd do a lot more to see sexy Cosplayer again."

A fan quickly smacks him in the head and he shuts up as Ever, finally done her beauty routine, joins us.

"What are you making Lucy?"

"Just some stew, I figured it'd be good and it's easy to make."

I stir in some more seasonings and dip a small spoon in to taste. As I blow on it Laxus finally moves and without asking grabs my wrist and tastes the stew. Freed gives a horrified look as his Laxus-Sama licks his lips and I blush at the action.

"I think it's perfect, can we eat now?"

I wipe of the spoon and get myself a taste, deciding it needs a little more garlic I add it and after a few minutes and another taste declare it perfect by my standards and start serving.

Thankfully the group enjoy the meal and quickly eat every last bit, most of it going to Laxus who acts as if he's never eaten in his life. When all is done Freed gets up and takes all the dishes insisting that he clean up.

We sit around the fire discussing different possible strategies to use and when the group ask my opinion I almost can't contain the excitement. I quickly give my input and am pleasantly surprised when even Freed says it's a good idea.

"So we know I'll be sniffing out the nest, when we find it Freed puts up a barrier around it to limit any damage to the surrounding area, once that's finished we surround them. Freed, Bix, I want you two on either side of blondie to cover her while she's summoning a spirit."

I nod, liking the plan so far when Laxus looks to me.

"How many gates can you hold open?"

"Three for a long time but four if I'm in a bind, I just can't keep them out as long with a fourth."

"That's still impressive Lucy, even the best celestial wizards can barely open two gates at once."

I blush at the compliment and say a quick "thank you," before Laxus continues.

"Think you can summon two before we start the fight and hold off on summoning the third, it might come in handy."

"Yeah I can summon Taurus and Scorpio first they have a great combination attack they can use, then if I dismiss them and summon Virgo and Aries, they can start trapping the wyverns if we need."

"Sounds good, then we start the search in the morning, get some sleep."

The raijinshu are quick to follow their leaders orders, all dispersing to their own tents. I follow suit and head to my own tent that has been set up right next to Ever's. When I enter however anger immediately consumes me as I see some of my underwear sitting out and some dangling from my open bag. I vaguely remember Bixlow was the one to set up my tent and remember he'd disappeared inside for a few moments. I assumed he was doing the same thing Freed was doing and setting up my sleeping bag and putting my luggage inside.

 _'Looks like that perv was doing a little more than just being friendly.'_

I sneak over to Ever's tent only one question in mind and whisper it to her. She responds sleepily and I smile knowing that I'll only have to wait a little while before my revenge can be fulfilled.

 _'Thanks Ever, good to know Bixlow is a deep sleeper.'_

 **Laxus P.O.V**

The first thing I do when I grumble my way out of my tent is burst into laughter. As soon as I looked up I saw it, Bixlow hanging upside down from a nearby tree, his makeup done and the word _pervert_ written across his forehead.

He's blissfully unaware and still asleep as I slap a hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep him asleep while I see if anyone has a camera.

 _'I thought he would've learned not to mess with Ever by now.'_

Freed is the first out of his tent after me and upon seeing what I have stifles a laugh of his own. Soon after Ever comes out of her tent looking annoyed to have been woken up so early.

As Blondie moves from her tent I as quietly as I can ask for a camera. And tell Ever she's outdone herself. She looks confused until Blondie comes up to me and hands me a small stack of photos, yawning while she does.

"I've got plenty of copies, pick your favourite."

She saunters over to Bix and flicks him on the nose, he wakes up with a loud snort and looks at all of us, confusion apparent.

"Morning perv, next time you so much as think of my underwear I'm gonna string you up over a fire and let my spirits use you as a punching bag, Kay?"

Her voice is sweet and terrifying as she smiles at the now trembling Bixlow. He nods his head vigorously, apologies spewing out of his mouth while she moves to cut him down and makes sure he lands in a painful way.

"I'm gonna start on breakfast, can someone get the fire going again?"

The second she's by the pond getting some water to boil I look to Bixlow.

"When did she start scaring you?"

"Have you had to face off against one of her spirits, they're scary protective of her, and she's tough, I'll never fight her again."

' _That's right, she defeated Bix during Fantasia.'_

The memory of that day hits me and I attempt to keep a normal face, still the mention of that incident always effects all of us. I regret my actions, but I regret dragging the three of them into it even more.

Ever puts a hand on my arm in a calming gesture. I push away the building sadness and try to focus on something else, fully aware that Blondie has returned and is staring at us with worry.

"What're you making?"

"Probably just some eggs and bacon, something simple. Why, any requests?"

I shake my head and lumber away deciding we need more firewood to cook. I briefly hear an exchange between the group that leaves me smiling.

"Would you like help miss Lucy?"

"Hell no Freed, you'll ruin Cosplayers cooking!"

"I've heard how you guys cook, please stay away from the food and just start packing up."

My smile only grows when I hear Bixlow tell Freed to take care of the girls tents so he doesn't end up dead and I can almost feel that sweet sinister smile of Blondies before I'm surrounded by nothing but trees.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Bixlow spends the rest of the day avoiding me as much as possible, he stands far away but I see him glance in my direction once in a while, as if to make sure I'm still passive and not a threat to his life and manhood.

Ever snickers at my side as we walk following Laxus who is sniffing around and changing direction every now and again while tracking the Wyverns.

"Even I've never been able to scare that moron as much as you have, I must say I'm impressed Lucy."

"Thanks, I figured I'd better make it clear that I'm not going to put up with perverts since we are traveling with three men."

"A wise decision, it's nice having another girl along. It's nearly impossible finding things to talk to those two about and Laxus is not one for chit chat."

"I'm glad I came with, honestly no matter what I do with my team, Erza still goes through my underwear and Happy always steals it, and Gray is always asking to borrow it cause he's lost his while stripping!"

"It's shocking how they behave, at least once you beat these ones up enough they get the point."

I look to the two men and see both are pale then look back to Ever with one eyebrow raised.

"I can't see Freed as being a pervert."

"Oh he's stolen plenty of Laxus' underwear before."

My jaw drops in shock and I look to Freed who's eyes have grown wide as he tries to sputter out an excuse.

"I was merely washing them, how dare you accuse me of stealing Laxus-Sama's under garments. I would never do such a thing!"

"Wow first time I've heard you yell, someone's defensive."

"Freed why were they in your tent if you were washing them." Bixlow joins in on the fun of making Freed as flustered as possible.

"Will you four please stop talking about underwear and find some other conversation to have! I feel like I'm lugging around a bunch of pre- pubescent teenagers."

Before I can stop myself I'm laughing out a very clear and life threatening sentence. "Are you mad that you never got to steal Freed's underwear?"

Bixslow and Ever join me in laughter while Freed blushes heavily I barely hear him say,"If Laxus-Sama wants my underwear he just needs to ask," and continue laughing harder than I have in a while. That is, until Laxus is in front of us all scowling.

We all straighten up immediately, smiles barely contained, snickers spilling out as he glares at us.

"Stop turning my team into idiots."

"Oh cmon thunder butt we're just having some fun."

"Don't call me that Blondie."

"Why, thunder butt."

He rubs his eyes and exhales deeply, clearly trying not to destroy us all. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"But lovable idiots."

He gives me a particularly deadly glare which is wasted on my giddy self as I continue stifling my laughter the best I can.

"We're camping up here tonight, get everything started I need to be away from you morons for a bit."

With that he saunters away while we start setting up camp, still giddy I quietly mutter out, "a please would be nice," which is shortly followed by a very annoyed, "Please!" From the woods behind us.

The rest of the night is spent in relative silence as Laxus returns a few hours later to eat something. We don't talk much to him but converse amongst ourselves until he goes to bed shortly following his lead into our own tents, grateful he decided against shocking us all.

The camp is silent, everyone fully asleep but me. I try to sleep but something is keeping me awake, and thats when I hear branches cracking and a snarling sound coming up on our camp.

Worry fills me but I know that since everyone else is likely asleep I should take care of things before anything bad happens.

I grab my keys and fleuve de etoiles and dash from my tent, I jump up to a nearby tree using the height to stay hidden and see everything.

Lumbering into our camp is three Vulcans. They sniff around and head straight to ever's and my own tents. ' _Pervy creatures. I hate them.'_

I pull out Virgos Key, deciding on a clear strategy and summon her quietly.

"Yes princess?"

"Virgo, I need you to help me fight those vulcans down there. First can you help me lead them away from camp a bit then when I have the group detained in my whip, I want you to create a pit beneath them."

She nods her understanding and we set off to work. We run right in front of them, distracting them as they begin to chase us away from camp. They're louder than I would like but I can't exactly shush them.

When I deem us far enough away the real struggle begins, I pull out my whip and begin to slash at them, I run and dodge while I wrap my whip around them. I narrowly avoid ones hand but end up being kicked roughly into a nearby tree when a fourth Vulcan appears.

Bruises form along my arm as I gather them up again, Virgo helps me as well, attacking and helping me dodge arms, legs and heads that thrash out as they scream their protest to the treatment.

I take a few more hits before I'm at last able to fully detain them in my whip. I nod to Virgo who immediately digs a large pit beneath them.

Once I'm convinced they won't escape I deactivate fleuve de etoiles and send Virgo back to her own world, denying her as always unusual request for punishment, and head back to camp.

Lucky for me Laxus picked another spot with water available and I'm able to splash some on my arms and face before I head back to my tent and quickly fall asleep.

 **The Next Day**

I wake up to a startled gasp from Ever and push myself up in my tent, peering through the small gap while The raijinshu move past my tent to hers.

"There were Vulcans in our camp they were so close to our tents. They could've snatched me away." There's a short silence before Ever bursts into my tent and looks right to me. She breathes a sigh of relief but then pales a bit her eyes not meeting my own.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

Her tone is almost too concerned and I look at her confused by it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Lucy look at yourself."

I do as she says and am surprised at just how many bruises cuts and scratches cover my body, however I think the thing that has her most worried is the blood that has seeped through my light pink tank top. I lift the shirt wincing at the sting of fabric being pulled off my cut and inhale deeply.

Although it's not too serious I have a shallow gash in my side likely from when I was thrown into the tree.

"Well, better get it cleaned up before I start cooking. Is there any boiled water left?"

"Why are you being so calm! You look like you've been in a . . . fight. Did you fight off the Vulcans?"

I nod my head a bit while I try to locate some bandages for my stinging side.

"You could have woken us up you know, it looks like there was more than one and the way those things bounce around fighting them alone is a pain."

"I'm fine, I had Virgo with me. Besides I was wide awake and I'd feel bad waking you all up after a long day."

"As much as I don't like how you got hurt I will say I'm impressed. Now let's get you cleaned up."

The moment I step out of the tent I move straight to the little stream and fill a pot to boil some water. Luckily enough the fire is already going meaning I have one less thing to do as I put down a few bandages.

I can feel them staring and I must say it's frustrating. For some reason I feel self conscious and rush back to my tent, pulling on a sweater to cover the evidence of my little adventure in the woods the night before.

"Stop staring and make yourselves useful you morons!"

I smile at Ever's command and don't hesitate to laugh as the three men move quickly, bumping into one another as they do.

I finish cleaning the wound and start cooking breakfast rather proud of my fight. I look to the group who have all started on their own morning routines. They occasionally ask if I need some help but don't pester me and I'm grateful at the change. *'At least their not telling me to let them protect me next time, plus they aren't even mad, more impressed.'*

I smile at the thought and announce breakfast and realize that I want to go on lots of missions with these guys.

 _'They don't see me as weak, I could get used to this.'_

 ** _Second chapter done. I think I've decided that this will be more friendship focused but fear not I'm trying to contain myself until I finish Promise but I have another idea for a LaLu fanfiction. I hope to start it soon thanks for all your support everyone_**.

~ ** _ShirakaneChan_** ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been a week since I fought those four Vulcans in the woods. My wounds had almost all healed, except the shallow gash in my side. From the looks of it, the wound would scar, it still stung as I moved around the mountain cave, dodging a Vulcans attack and lashing out with fleuve de etoiles.

"Scorpio, Taurus!" I called out to the two spirits, and they responded immediately using a combination attack to take out several of the perverted creatures.

"Thanks, guys, you can go back now." They both disappear but not before Taurus says, "anything for your body Luuuuucy."

"Open. Gate of the maiden, and ram, Virgo, Aries!" The two appear in a flash and without a word set to ensnaring the knocked out Vulcans laying around the cave. I move to Ever's side delivering a strong kick to a Vulcan that was trying to come up behind her.

"I don't know how you handle that perverted spirit leering at you while you fight."

"To be fair, Virgo is probably more perverted than he is." As if summoned again, Virgo pops up between us.

"Does princess wish to punish me?" Despite the deadpan look on her face, a light pink coats her cheeks as if she is excited by the prospect.

"Nice!" Bixlow yells out over the sounds of battle, striking out at a group with his babies who chant the word like an echo. I look to Ever who slaps a hand over her face in response to my spirits antics. The raijinshu had learned over the week spent together just how eccentric my spirits could be, and Bixlow and Taurus seemed to get along a little too well.

I'd continued my training as we traveled, the increase in magic and stamina made me feel stronger, more energetic. I knew if I had stayed in Magnolia with team Natsu I'd never get this training done. The thought of them hindering me made me sad but I focused on the task at hand as the Vulcans numbers dwindled.

"Alright, I'm about done with this." Laxus' voice rang out as a loud clap echoed through the large cave. A shock went through the last of our enemies and Virgo and Aries, moved them to the rune barrier erected by Freed. With the job done in a quarter of the time and nothing destroyed, we head out into the cold mountain range, intent on making it to the bottom of the mountain to sleep in a milder climate.

"I'm very impressed with your fighting skills Miss Lucy, you are a formidable opponent, it makes me question why your team is so protective."

That question popped into my mind more and more as I spent this time away from them. Natsu, Gray, and Erza had all protected me so much that I hadn't been able to see just how capable I was. I thought I was weak, but with this mission's success, I knew they were wrong. I didn't have any limitations other than overprotective friends who couldn't see just how strong I was.

"You know, You're gonna have to ask _them_ that because they seem incapable of seeing any of my strength." I was annoyed, not at the raijinshu, but at my so-called friends, the words they'd spoken before I left stung now as I recalled them. I was quiet the rest of the walk, Bixlow and Freed talked to each other, but Ever stayed beside me, not talking as if in solidarity.

Laxus led the way as always, his broad shoulders clear even through the snow. He looks back occasionally, making sure we are all still behind him, like a protective father to us rowdy kids who joke about underwear. I honestly feel bad for him, having to deal with our particular brand of stupidity.

By the time we set up camp two hours later, the sun had set and everyone was exhausted. I set about making dinner, Laxus had managed to snag a couple rabbits and was kind enough to clean them so I wouldn't have to. I chop up the meat and stir it into a curry sauce, then check the rice.

"Curried rice? Now that is a fancy meal I didn't expect to find in the wild." Laxus' deep voice startles me as he appears behind me and I unconsciously jump a bit. He moves away in the same way he would anytime he inadvertently startles me, with an apologetic look on his face. I realized that he was worried he scared me even now, and seeing as we didn't talk much, I knew I would have to make more of an effort to show him I wasn't scared.

"Jeez, you startled me. Yeah, I was saving this recipe as an end of job treat, I was lucky enough to find some carrots growing in an abandoned garden a couple days ago, thankfully potatoes last a long time too so this should be very good." He smiles at me an awkward, _'see I'm not scary,'_ kind of smile.

"Lucy, I was thinking, you and I should have a spa day when we get back, It'll take weeks to get the reek of those beasts out of my hair and I would love a girl day to get pampered after a job well done." I beam at the suggestion, Erza often wanted to go to a spa, but usually ended up spending most of the time drinking or examining her swords and armor. Girl talk was especially hard to come by with Erza who, at the mention of love, Would become too embarrassed to even speak.

"Absolutely! I could definitely use a spa day, Maybe we should get the boys to come, I'd love to see them in face masks." Ever laughs as Freed and Bixlow protest, and Laxus makes himself scarce. _'Smart boy, Natsu would have had something stupid to earn the wrath of Erza and Gray would have been naked by now.'_

I feel bad for comparing Team Natsu to the Raijinshu and try my best not to, but it keeps happening. I realize now more than ever that I deserved friends who weren't too scared to believe in me, in my strength and power. The Raijinshu did that and respect me in a way I hadn't let myself hope to experience since meeting Natsu in Hargeon. In just over a week, they repaired my broken spirit and gave me the courage to stand up for what I wanted. Team Natsu was dense though, It would take a miracle to make them understand that I wasn't some weak girl to be protected, and an even bigger miracle to stop their intrusive habits.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

 _One week later_

The mission had ended much quicker thanks to blondie. If she hadn't trapped those Vulcans on our second night in the forest then I wouldn't have been able to pick up the scent so quickly and we might have had to search for weeks. In the end, she made an excellent addition to our team, and one I didn't want to let go, especially since her cooking was better than anything I'd eaten in years. Thanks to my teams abysmal cooking, we hadn't had a good home cooked meal in a very long time.

The train at last screeches to a halt and I pull my sound pods down from ears to drape around my neck. I take a deep breath to settle my stomach then get up, and head toward my teams' booth, finding Freed asleep with cat whiskers drawn on his face, and the other three giggling like children. ' _It's like I'm their father, I'm too young to be playing daddy to these idiots.'_ Even as I think this I suppress a laugh, they may be idiots, but they're my idiots.

We leave the train in a hurry, Mostly because I insist on a quick departure from the death trap, and we head first to my house, where we split the reward and chat a bit before we inevitably separate for the night.

"So, looking forward to dealing with Natsu and the rest of your team tomorrow?" Ever looks to Lucy, I can just barely see the concern in her eyes, Ever always was good at hiding her emotions, but it seems she has a soft spot for blondie. Lucy herself looks startled for a second by the question, then pensive as she thinks on her answer.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to have to set aside an entire day just to answer their questions and show them I'm okay."

"And what about that scar you've got forming Cosplayer." Her eyes widen a bit as if just remembering that particular injury. My own heart clenches knowing she sustained it while under my care but I push the feeling away just as quickly as it came on. _'She's a capable mage, I'd be an idiot to fuss over her.'_ Still, she looks worried as her fingers graze the spot on her side where the still healing wound is.

"I'll probably just try to keep it hidden, for now, they can be a little crazy when they know I've been hurt, I don't want them bugging you guys about it." That gets my attention again.

"Normally I'd say not to lie, but I've seen how those three can get, I'm honestly just sorry that you feel you have to lie just to keep the peace. Are they really that uncontrollable?" She doesn't even have to think on my question as she answers in a deadpan.

"On our last mission, a member of the dark guild we were fighting barely grazed me with a knife, I didn't even notice the cut but apparently they all did because they just beat the living hell out of the guy and Erza started yelling at Natsu for not keeping a closer eye on me."

"Those morons just don't get how strong you really are." Bixlow's babies chant "strong, strong, strong," beside him as Freed nods his agreement, still scrubbing away at the ink on his face.

"Thank you guys, I think I'm going to head home for some much-needed rest."

"I'll walk you home, Fairy Hills isn't far from your home anyways." With a nod and a "Goodnight," The girls leave.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of a commotion outside my apartment. The sun has barely risen and I pull my covers over my head to block out the noise. "We should go get Levy, She would be able to re-write the runes so we can check to see if Lucy is actually home," Erza says, her voice muffled through walls. I let out a sigh as I listen to the conversation unfold.

"Are you sure I can't just go in through the chimney fire breath."

"What, are you stupid stripper? I already told you the whole place is warded. I tried every way I could to get in there."

"Shut the hell up ash for brains, I was just asking."

The muffled sounds of fighting were interrupted by a loud clank and Erza's demon voice telling the two, to behave. Fully awake I roll out of bed and decide to take my sweet time showering and changing for the day ahead of me. The water washes over me, easing my sore muscles, and refreshing me. I know that today will be a long one, especially since I now had to face Natsu after I'd lied to him. I know it was the only way to get away from my team's overbearing nature but I still feel bad as I pull on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a sleeveless white button-up shirt. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and make my way to the door, heart beating hard against my ribs.

"We should never have let her leave the guild." My hand stops just before touching the doorknob as Erza continues. "She can barely keep up with us, imagine the raijinshu. I should have made her stay at the guild, to keep her safe.

' _What the hell!?'_ I nearly yell at them but hold my tongue as I hear Gray begin to speak. "I agree, who knows how badly she was hurt on this mission. I don't like leaving her in the care of anyone else. Hey ash brains, I thought you'd convinced her to stay."

"Hey don't get on my case ice prick, she told me she would stay. Those assholes probably forced her to go. I wouldn't put it past them after Fantasia." I had enough of them talking about me and the raijinshu, but the last comment from Natsu had me flinging the door open and leveling the three with a dark glare.

"Luce, are you hurt?" Natsu's hand bounces off the barrier as he reaches for me. He looks at me oblivious as if waiting for me to invite him in.

"How dare you." My voice comes out angry and dark as I speak, and the three look at me confused.

"Forced me to go? They asked me and I decided I wanted to actually get the reward and not be treated like a child for once. How dare you judge them for the Fantasia incident now, when everyone else has forgiven them, when they've shown, time and again, that they are sorry. The only people talking about making me do anything is you guys, my supposed friends. You disrespect me with talk of forcing me to stay here with you, where you can hinder my training and make me feel useless." Erza clenches her fist as the three look down unsure what to say. As always its Natsu who breaks the silence.

"We just want to keep you safe Luce, You're not as strong as the rest of us, so we worry."

My anger flares again but I squash it down knowing that fighting won't solve anything. They are simply too dense to understand. "Sorry I lied to you, I'm going now to meet Ever at the guild, I'd like some time away from you guys for obvious reasons. Please respect my space, I don't want to have, to have Freed put a barrier around me like I had to do on my apartment." The words come out cold but the three stay quiet as I lock my door and walk away. They don't follow.

 _Two hours later_

"Seriously!? They think we forced you to go on the mission with us?" Ever was understandably outraged at the thought. The steam from the spa's sauna surrounded us, calming my nerves from that morning.

"I know, They're just ridiculous, to think that they thought they should have made me stay here."

"It's insane is what it is. They must realize that you're capable of making your own decisions. You're one of the smartest people in the entire guild after all." The compliment has me blushing as I pull my towel tighter around my chest. I was grateful to have Ever with me, she just knew exactly what to say.

"I'm glad you're my friend Ever, I never knew what to do about them, and just resigned myself to letting them coddle me, then all of a sudden there you were, helping me realize that I was strong even without them." She tries to hide behind that stoic mask but the light pink blush gives her away as being happy, embarrassed even.

"You know, you're welcome to stay on our team for a while, we all love having you along on missions, and I'm sure Laxus would love to torture someone with one of his workouts from hell."

"I'd love to stay on with you guys, although maybe I'll steer clear of Laxus' training regimen." I smile at her as I say this and suggest we move on to get a massage which she happily agrees to. We move out of the sauna and as the very talented masseuse works the knots out of my muscles I find myself looking forward to working with the raijinshu.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I look up at the simple apartment. Lucy has been gone now for hours but I refuse to move until she returns and talks to me. Erza and Gray wanted to stay as well, but in the end, we all decided it would be better if I was the one to talk to her, we are best friends after all. I can sense her magic coming closer, and stand up, leaning against the wall next to her door. As Lucy rounds the corner she looks relaxed, but upon seeing me visibly tenses as she continues walking.

"Hey, Luce." I smile at her but she just stares. I look down at my feet, feeling bad for the way I'd spoken about the raijinshu.

"Look Natsu, I just had a very relaxing day, I don't want to deal with this right now, we can talk tomorrow." She looks sad, but her voice is steady, still, I want her to talk to me, to see that she's really okay.

"Please Lucy, I just want to know you're okay. We all worry about you so much you know. You're our Nakama, your safety is important to us." The tension in her shoulders eases just slightly but she doesn't invite me in, deciding to talk on the street, likely knowing once I get in I won't leave.

"Natsu, I really am sorry I lied to you, and I know you're worried, but, I'm not weak, or a paper doll. I can fight, and protect myself. You need to understand that for a long time I've listened to you guys tell me I shouldn't train, that I should just let you all protect me as if there's no way I could ever keep myself safe without you. Hearing you say that, and talk about my ' _limitations_ ' . . . it broke my heart. So I'm going to work with Laxus, Ever, Freed and Bixlow for a while. They support my training and let me fight. I need that right now, more than I need someone protecting me."

I stare at her shocked, all I want is to keep her safe but she wants to go off with another team, to be away from us, her friends. Her eyes glisten with what I know are barely restrained tears, and I feel bad knowing I likely caused them. "Luce, I'm sorry I just don't get it. All we want is to keep you safe, is that so wrong?"

She shakes her head a bit and takes a step through the barrier into her apartment. She looks back at me and says, "It isn't wrong to want to keep your friend safe, what's wrong is hindering their ability to grow, and blinding them to the strength they possess." She turns away, the door closing behind her as she leaves me to wonder what she means.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I slump against my door, tears spilling down my face. I couldn't have been clearer but I saw the confusion written all over his face. Sometimes I wished my friends weren't always so dense. I lift myself up, determined not to be sad and move into my apartment. With my novel out and a pen in hand, I start writing, but the chapter I'd intended to be happy turns sad as the day's events catch up with me. _'I should have known better than to try and write happy when I feel this way.'_

Setting aside my writing and making myself a cup of tea, I decide to do a bit of late night training in my spot out in the woods. I transfer the tea into a travel mug and creep out of my apartment, making sure no one is around to follow me. The walk is pleasant, and the tea helps me stay warm despite the brisk night air. I walk past the guild, hearing members still inside, making plenty of noise despite the late hour.

My spot is as beautiful as ever, but since it's late I decide to just work on magic training and summon Capricorn. He appears with a flash and a bow saying, "How can I help you, Miss Lucy?"

"I'd like to do some magic training tonight, maybe something more advanced."

Capricorn bows to me again, and gestures for me to take a seat, and start meditating. I follow his directions without question and listen to him speak. "Dig deep within yourself, Find a room of doors, each one locked." I find the room with some difficulty, having to go deeper into my magic than I ever have before. As I see the doors, Capricorn continues. "Behind each door, lies the potential to cast its spells, You must choose a door, one that speaks to you." I look at each door as they rotate in front of me, trying to see something to draw me in. They are all simple and white until I see one door, an emerald green one with brown designs stretching across its surface, like a forest, lush and green.

The other doors disappear around me as I focus solely on this one. "Focus your magic, form it into the lock." I do as instructed, my mind wandering to lush forests, beautiful gardens, and peaceful meadows as my magic forms into a key, pushing into the lock and turning. I hear the click as if the door really is directly in front of me, and as the lock falls aways, and the door opens, I can feel my magic shifting, allowing in something new. Words pop into my mind, ancient words unknown to celestial mages for possibly centuries.

"Open your eyes, and cast the spell."

I obey, my eyes snap open and words flow easily from my mouth. "Oh earth on which I stand, lend me your power, show me your strength." The power flows through me, and suddenly I'm controlling the earth, the ground cracks open in a powerful earthquake, even as vines grow where I stand wrapping around my arms and legs, as if showing me that they are mine to control, I imagine them wrapped around a nearby tree and they do as I command.

"I had no idea I could do this." I picture the ground reforming beneath me, and it obeys, just as the vines had, as Capricorn responds.

"It is a planetary spell, one of eight that you can learn. They have been locked away for centuries, hidden from those cruel celestial mages." I swallow hard as the power fades and deep unrelenting exhaustion overcomes me.

"The first time is hard on you, you will need to rest now." Capricorn disappears as my magic can no longer keep his gate open and I sit down, allowing myself a moment of relaxation before I head home to sleep. The snap of a branch startles me and I whip around to see a familiar visor in the trees.

"Bix, what's up?"

"What's up? C'mon cosplayer, theres no way in hell you're gonna get away from explaining what I just saw." As I struggle to stand, his babies move to support me while he makes his way over to me. "Is it okay if I carry you home? You look like you can barely stand."

"So long as you don't take advantage of the situation to try and grope me I think that'll be fine." He smiles in a way that says he would definitely have groped me if given the chance but remains respectful as he lifts me up and starts on his way to my apartment.

"So...explain."

"I've been trying to improve my magic, I asked to learn something more advanced but as it turned out, there's more to my magic than just a holder type it would seem. My spirit helped me learn one of the eight planetary spells tonight, I didn't really realize what was happening until it was done."

"That insane, It looked super powerful, I'm sure that trick will be a huge help on our next mission." Next mission, I found I was excited to go on another mission with them, to show them this new power I'd gained from my wonderful spirits.

"It was the earth spell, honestly I didn't know that was what Capricorn was teaching me until I'd performed it for the first time. I was expecting something more like new techniques for summoning more spirits or something." Bixlow walked me down the street, getting closer to my house and we chatted more. The last mission coming up as we did.

"Honestly cosplayer, I woke up and the first thing I thought was, why is she upside down? Then, why does my head hurt? Then that freaking smile I mean like holy hell that is possibly the most bone-chilling thing I've ever damn well seen. How anyone could think you need to be coddled is beyond me." I laugh at the admission, happy to know he sees me as strong. I realize that Bixlow is becoming another very good friend to me, one I can rely on to not treat me like a china doll.

"Need help getting up to your place? Or are you good with me leaving you down here."

"I should be fine from here, thanks for the help. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild okay?"

"Yeah, we usually pick a job within a week of our previous one so you may be involved in a lively debate about which one to take. See ya tomorrow." With a wave he leaves, his babies following behind him as he disappears down the street. I move upstairs into my apartment, easily falling asleep as soon as I crawl into my cool bed.

 **Bixlow P.O.V**

I move through the dark streets of Magnolia with my babies. My mind still replaying that image of cosplayer using that planetary spell, and I thank my lucky stars she didn't know that particular trick when we fought before, during the Fantasia parade. It shocks me to know how her team treats her, The way they hindered her training, broke into her apartment and raided the place. ' _I may not be the best-behaved person on the planet but even I don't do that. Laxus would have thrown me out if I did._ '

I turn down my street, headed to the Fairy Hills male dormitory where Freed is probably waiting so we can try and narrow down the missions we want to go on to three, instead of the whopping 16. I think back on that first day on the mission, how she thoroughly scared the living hell out of me, and let out a laugh. "Cosplayer's wicked." I'm glad she joined us on the mission and would be for some time, she was strong and seemed like a good friend to have. Excited to find a mission and see her new spell in action against a real opponent I rush to my dorm to meet Freed. ' _This is gonna be awesome!'_

 ** _Well, It's been a tough year but I finally got out a new chapter. A special thanks to_** ** _clover cat Klee_** ** _who's review made me want to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the others to come. Thanks for reading_**

 ** _~Shirakanechan~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy P.O.V**

I stare at the three jobs in front of me as four sets of eyes watch me across the table. Each job seems difficult but we all agreed we wanted a challenge. In the end Laxus decided to leave the final decision with me. I lift up the fist job examining it once more.

' _This one has a mystery creature that no ones ever gotten a good look at, but the dark guild one has a mystery element too where we dont know their magic._ '

I sigh and lift up the third job, it takes place in a well known resort town and involves a group of thieves, some of which know magic. I stifle a laugh as I look at the reward, passes for two weeks to one of the best resorts, and I immediately know it was Ever who insisted this job be included in the final decision. I already know it won't be this one, despite loving the idea of a nice week at a resort I know I need to be fair. Putting the paper down I look back to the monster quest.

"Definitely this one, we'll have to hunt it down first and i'm willing to bet it won't be an easy fight based on the description."

Bixlow lets out a loud laugh and jumps out of his seat as Freed and Ever reach into their pockets and pull out some money.

"Told you mine was the hardest, and theres no arguing with cosplayer cause she's the smartest one of us!"

"I resent that." Freed says as he errects a rune barrier around Bix who promptly smashes face first into it. "Not that you aren't incredibly intelligent Miss Lucy, I just dont like being called stupid by that moron."

I laugh and wave him off so he knows I understand perfectly. Ever grabs my hand and looks me straight in the eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"We could have gone to a resort Lucy, A Resort! Why!?" I laugh harder at her reaction even as I apologize. Laxus finally stands up gaining all of our attention.

"Alright calm down, the reward for the monster quest is pretty high so we can go to a resort for a few days afterwards, call it a welcome to the team vacation for Blondie."

Ever jumps up, dragging me along with her in a strong hug as she does, and lets out a squeal that nearly deafens me.

"Alright Ever stop before you Make Blondie go deaf. We'll leave for the job on Friday, hopefully we won't be there longer than a week." As always Laxus takes the lead and gets everyone serious, as soon as he finishes speaking Freed excuses himself to go make lists for the items we'll need before we leave. Next Bix And Laxus head down to the bar for a beer before their daily work out, and Evergreen leaves to talk to Elfman. I laugh a little as I watch the couple interact, she told me the other day at the spa that they were in fact dating now but keeping it quiet.

"So you're really going on another job with them?" I jump a bit as Gray pops up behind me.

"If you want to talk put on some damn clothes first Gray."

"Don't change the subject." He says even as he pulls on his pants and a shirt. "Look we get it, you dont like being coddled. You don't have to keep doing missions with them."

I can't help but give him a sad smile, Gray is like a protective big brother, but right now that isn't what I need.

"Look Gray, it's more than that. I've tried to train so much and everytime I turn around one of you guys are discouraging me and telling me to just accept my limitations, and that hurts so much ya know? It was like you were all constantly telling me that I wasn't capable of ever becoming better."

I look into his eyes hoping to see he understands but know he won't fully understand for a while yet.

"Then the way you guys just disrespect my space, forcing your way into my apartment, eating all my food and breaking things, then you wonder why I stress about money? Because I already got so little from our jobs because of all your destructive habits and the money I _did_ get ended up feeding you guys and going to repairing my home." Gray has the good sense to look a little ashamed, but these are complaints i've shared before and I can't trust that he's learned yet.

"We just want to keep you safe. We love you so much, but I get it, and i'm sorry we hurt you like that. I can't promise that any of us will fully understand but know that we are trying okay?"

I smile a little, tears filling my eyes. The simple words tug at my heart giving me some hope that soon things will change for the better.

"Just remember holder type magic isn't very strong, don't expect to become crazy strong or anything."

I nod, a silent dismissal even as that hope inside my chest shatters. I almost don't say anything as he gets up to leave but decide that i'm done being quiet.

"You should just remember that Erza has holder type magic, and she is far more powerful than you."

The shock on his face says it all, and I don't give him time to reply as I stand up and walk away. A giddy feeling fills my chest as I go. ' _I've wanted to say that for months._ '

~ _Timeskip~_

Friday comes faster than I thought and I jump out of bed as soon as I hear my alarm, excited to go on another job with the raijinshu.

I take a shower and change from my pyjamas into a pair of pale blue shorts and a simple red t-shirt, then double check my bag, keys, and whip.

"Alright, looks like i'm all ready to go." I pick up my bag, scan the apartment one more time and then make my way to the train station.

Within a few moments of beginning my walk I notice i'm being followed, and based on the mop of spiky pink hair popping out over top of a mail box I assume it is Natsu who trails behind me. Realizing he is planning to follow me on the job I take out a notepad and pen and write down, ' _five tickets to Eyllwe please, and please don't tell a pink haired guy that's where i'm going._ _He is a friend trying to follow me and i'd really rather he not._ '

As I arrive at the station I hand my little note to the man in the booth who reads it and nods his understanding. Soon the man hands me the four tickets in an envelope to conceal the writing on them. I smile, grateful for the small gesture and pay him. "Enjoy your visit to Anielle." He says with a wink, and I smile again, before I make my way down to the platform where we had all agreed to meet last night.

"Good morning Miss Lucy, Did you get the tickets? I was planning to once we'd all arrived." Freed is the only one to have arrived so far, and I make my way over to him.

"Yeah I figured i'd pick them up for us this time." I move a little closer and whisper the situation to him.

"Ah I see, I will refrain from saying the name of our destination then, and will inform the others."

"Thanks, and sorry about this, I know how impossible he can be. I'll try talking to him again when we get back about how unacceptable his behavior is." This I say loud enough for Natsu to hear, hoping he'll get the point.

Freed and I make small talk until Ever arrives and steals away my attention with a funny story about the time she walked into Laxus' house to find Freed wearing a frilly pink apron cooking dinner for a sick Laxus.

"It was the only apron I could find." Is his only defense as I laugh at the mental image.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy laughs at the story Evergreen tells her, and I can't help but laugh myself even as I watch Laxus and Bixlow joining the group.

As soon as they start walking away I go buy a ticket to Anielle, intent on following them. It isn't that I dont trust the raijinshu, its that I worry about Lucy, and she's changed since she became closer friends with them. I remember what she'd said to Gray the other day and frown a bit.

' _Lucy would never have said something like that before, shes seems so cold now._ '

The train to Anielle pulls up and I rush on board hiding in a booth near the back, hoping they won't see me. As soon as the train starts moving I pass out.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Hey, how far away is Anielle?" Ever gives me a confused look but answers anyways.

"About two days by train if I remember correctly, why?" I cringe a bit, feeling bad about sticking Natsu on a train for that long, but decide he deserves the punishment for the way hes been acting. No one asks me anything else, an act I greatly appreciate. It's nice to not always explain my every thought and movement to my team. Erza would have demanded why I wanted to know, no matter what.

I realize now how ridiculous they were to make me feel priviledged to be treated like a strong woman who doesnt have to explain herself, instead of like a weak child who isn't allowed any privacy. The thought sobers me and my smile fades.

"Hey Cosplayer, I don't know whats up but it's all okay, we're here for ya." I look around to Ever and Freed who look back at me with small smiles and my heart swells with gratitude.

"Thank you, I really am so happy I started going on jobs with you all." And I mean it with all my heart. Within a few weeks, this team has helped me gain so much confidence in myself, and helped me realize that its okay to speak my mind more, instead of sparing peoples feeling at the expense of my own. I know that they will never disrespect my decisions and they will support me in all my endeavors.

Soon we all fall into conversation and spend the four hour train ride laughing and telling eachother stories.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

My only thought as we enter the town of Eyllwe is, ' _Damn'._ The place is trashed, most homes have gaping holes in the walls, and large wood splinters litter the streets.

"Whatever did this definitely needs to be taken care of, and soon." It's Lucy who speaks first, as she makes a face I know all to well. Its the same face Freed makes when he's taking in details and forming strategies.

"Lets find the mayor Laxus-Sama, we need more information." I nod to Freed and we silently make our way through the decrepit town. the citizens who brave the wreckage of their homes either look to us with hope, or mistrust. Some run away when they see our approach and I immediately understand that they have been terrorized for far too long by this creature.

"You're the wizards the mayor hired aren't you?" We turn to look at a middle aged man, who wears torn clothes. He looks almost angry with our presence.

"Yes sir, If you have any information we would be very grateful to hear it." Lucy answers the man, in a respectful tone that has the hardness in his eyes softening just a bit.

"Yeah, it'll kill you. That thing is some sorta demon, there's no stopping it." He doesn't wait for a response, just walks away leaving us to think on his words.

"Well he was pleasant." Ever snorts, attempting to lighten the mood but it doesnt really work. Lucy at least looks a little less sad now.

"C'mon, he's probably been through alot, the mayors house should be just up here if his directions were right." I say, and the group follow me on to the mayors home.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _~Two days later.~_

I jump off the death trap that is the train to Anielle. ' _Two days, they picked a job that was two days away by train!?'_

I look around the platform, waiting for Lucy to emerge, only she doesn't, instead the train leaves, and i'm left to gape at the now empty platform.

"She tricked me!" I shout suddenly as anger flares through me. I realize the raijinshu have really changed her for the worse and decide its time I get Levy involved. I decide to ask her to get me into Lucy's apartment as soon as I get back, and i won't leave until she agrees to stop going on missions with them.

Although I want nothing more than to just walk home, I realize its smarter to take the next train. Still the thought of two days aboard that death trap makes me shutter as I walk up to the ticket booth.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

As it turns out, the creature we were hunting was far smarter than we'd originally suspected. The mayor had provided only very vague descriptions but among the unnecessary rambling was a single tidbit of information that helped immensely, or so we thought.

"I thought he said it was seen up here every night, its been four days." Bix whispers beside me, growing more and more impatient by the day.

"Maybe it knows we're here waiting for it, this thing is way to good at dodging us." I say, and its true. It seems everytime we get close the thing knows, and somehow gets away from us. Be it dodging our traps, or simply dissapearing somehow.

"But at this point our only hope is this spot, its the only place we know it can be found." Even as I say it I wonder how true the statement is.

"Quiet, I hear something." Its Laxus who speaks, and we all listen, silencing ourselves and watching the big tree that stands here, a few miles from town. People said they'd seen something climbing among its massive branches, so naturally we had to check it out up close. We had checked regularily every night so far but until know saw nothing.

Sure enough, something moves within the branches of the tree. It's large, probably the size of a bear if not bigger but nimble as it moves through the branches, it's a wonder Laxus even heard the creature with how silent it is, but he is a dragon slayer.

Moonlight lights up the tree, but the creature manages to stay in the shadows. Still from studying the creature I can see it has a long tail, and curled horns at the top of its head. it looks almost like a small dragon but as the moonlight shines on an exposed paw, I see the thing is covered in dark fur.

"Okay, move into position, once it hits Freed's barrier we'll get a better look." we listen to Laxus who whispers his directions quietly and all move into our pre-designated postions, surrounding the beast.

It moves steadily closer to the ground, about to step right where Freed placed his trap, only it doesn't. Instead it pushes off from the tree and shoots through the air coming directly for me. My hands seem to work faster than my mind as everything goes into slow motion. I hear the others yell my name, see Ever jump from her spot first to run for me, and then I see the creature, my first clear look. It really is like a huge cat, with a gaping mouth filled with too sharp teeth that are just waiting to tear me to shreds. It has four eyes, all completely black, and the horns i'd made out before curl forward almost like a bulls, ending in sharp points. Its the tail though, similar to that of a crocodile but with even more sharp spikes all along it that terrifies me. This thing has basically been sewn together into a perfect killing machine. No angle is truly safe.

Sharp claws poke out from the cat like paws and as I throw my hands out in front of myself I feel a familiar power overtake me. Vines shoot forward and ensnare the creature in a vice like grip, and push it back into Freed's barrier. Everything goes quiet and then Ever is beside me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh thank god, I was so worried." I stare at the creature as it paces now inside its cage, staring at me.

"That was bloody terrifying." I manage to say, and its Bixlow who laughs first.

"I'm glad you used that awesome new spell, I was starting to get a little worried there." His babies circle around me, repeating the word worried as they do and it makes me smile.

"I guess I summoned the power without even thinking, kinda neat eh? I promise to explain more later." I say this more to Ever who looks confused at me but quickly moves on after I speak.

"Alright, stop fussing over blondie, she's fine, lets figure out what we're dealing with." But as Laxus says it a loud guttural growl echoes through the area. We all jump around and watch as the creature bursts into green flames and dissappears leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash.

 _~Timeskip, one week~_

We stayed another week before deciding the creature was indeed gone. The town celebrated, happy to get back to their normal lives but we remained unconvinced. It all happened too easily. Still in the end there was nothing more for us to do, so we collected the reward and made our way back to the guild.

"Look the thing is gone, just stop thinking about it." Bix said as Freed and I continued to worry over the creatures sudden dissapearance.

"It all happened so suddenly though. I can't help but feel like theres something else going on." The train gives a lurch as I speak, and we hear Laxus try to stifle a groan of discomfort in the back.

"I agree with Miss Lucy, I believe i'll do some research when we get back to the guild."

"I can help you Freed, oh we should ask Levy to help, shes the best person to ask for help when it comes to research." He nods, a small smile on his face, and Ever groans beside me.

"Okay but at least lets also plan our little getaway, we spent way to many nights in smelly forests to give up an opportunity to relax in style." I laugh but agree with her, and we all begin planning where to go while the train trudges along the tracks. Soon we arrive in Magnolia and head off in our seperate directions. The sun has already begun setting as I step into my apartment and I freeze at the sight.

Its completely trashed. Natsu snores loudly on my bed, Gray is sprawled on the couch and I can hear Erza in my bathroom. My emotions swell and anger flares but I just pick up my bag, put the letters to my mother, my novel, and a few other possessions into another bag along with some more clothes and I walk out without a word.

I know they won't notice that i'd returned at all, not with the horrible mess they'd made, but I don't care. I just make my way to the guild where Ever said she'd be for a while longer.

I step into the guild and Levy immediately rushes up to me.

"Lu-chan i'm so sorry, Natsu said you asked him to go into your place to check on your plants and to get me to re-write the runes. I should have known better. I tried to get them to leave so I could re-write them again but Natsu has been staying there since you left." Tears spring to her eyes and I feel for my friend.

"It's okay Levy really. I know how they can be. Don't worry, I think i'm going to stay with Evergreen tonight and then ask the raijinshu to help me kick them out tomorrow."

We talk a little longer but Levy understands when I say i'm tired and lets me go find Ever who seems angrier about the whole ordeal than I am. She agrees though to letting me stay with her and soon I pass out on her spare bed without even bothering to change.

 **Evergreen P.O.V**

I look at an exhausted Lucy eho sleeps soundly in my spare bed and sigh. She's become such a good friend to the entire team in such a short time, and I hate seeing her so upset. I decide I can't sleep knowing how team Natsu is behaving and decide on a little revenge to pass the time, starting with Erza's room.

I contact Bixlow aswell who is more than happy to assist me in taking a but of revenge for our new friend and make my way over to Erza's room. She isn't there but since Team Natsu doesn't know what boundries are I simply let myself in without caring. First I raid the fridge making a suprise picnic for my team, I use most of her food, and pack it into one of Erza's many coolers.

"Why does she need so many coolers?" I push past the though and decide to next go through her underwear drawer, i simply make a mess and set aside some more risque pieces, leaving a note next to them that says ' _Do you really wear this? how scandalous._ '

The rest of the place I leave in a state of disrepair, nothing too crazy but enough to annoy Erza when she returns. I decide I will replace the food I took but only after Erza realizes how much trouble she's been causing my best friend.

I drop off the cooler in my room then call bixlow again who answers his lacrima laughing hysterically.

"What did you do?" I ask as he continues to barely contain his laughter.

"I basically went to his place, made a zandwhich, broke a table then hung out on his bed naked until he got home., you should've seen his face!"

"Face, face, face." His creepy little spirit things repeat the word, and I let out a laugh of my own.

"Well i'm glad you're done, it seems Natsu has been sleeping at her place so we have plenty of time to makeover his home into a pink princess castle." Bixlow doesn't have to tolake his visor off for me to know his eyes are filled with excitement.

Soon we've met eachother in front of the fire dragon slayers horrible little shack. From Lucy's stories we knew he wouldn't respong to a good old fashioned trashung, so instead we use a bit of our reward money to buy everything we need in hot pink and deck the whole place out before setting off a glitter bomd in the main room.

True to form we make sure to preserve his things, and as further punishment we hide his hoard of money as well. In the end what we've done to the team is nothing compared to what they've put Lucy through, but we hope it will be enough to curb their horrendous behavior, at least for a while.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up to the smell of bacon and am immediately hungry. I crack an open and see a breakfast sandwich sitting on the small bedside table, still wrapped in wax paper from a great cafè I frequent. I smile as I reach for it, grateful to Evergreen, especially as I realize I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday.

"Goodmorning Lucy, I hope you enjoy your breakfast. I also packed us all a lovely lunch for today."

My face pales as I remember the discussion about the cooking skills of the raijinshu.

"Um, are you sure that you don't want me to cook?"

"Oh its just a few sandwiches, dont worry im more than capable of making sandwiches, its once you get heat involved that the problems start." We botboth laugh at that and I make quick work of my breakfast before jumping out of bed and grabbing a change of clothes.

As I change in the small bathroom, I swear I hear a muffled shout, a few moments later someone is pounding on Ever's door.

"It was you wasn't it! I demand you riemburse me for the things you stole right this second! And I want an apology for the invasion of my privacy!" Erza's voice clangs through Evergreen's small apartment, and I find myself sneaking closer to the door trying to stay hidden.

"Perhaps now you will think of how your behavior makes Lucy feel, and do remember that I only did a fraction of what you've done to her. Be grateful I didnt damage anything." Ever responds in a cool voice filled with barely contained rage and calmly closes the door in what I can only imagine is a stunned Erza's face.

I move towards her and hug her tightly from behind as a happiness fills me. "Thank you." Is all I manage to say as she turns around and hugs me right back.

"I'm sorry I didn't consult you, but last night I decided that I needed to get some revenge for you, I just couldn't let what they did slide."

I assure her that i'm perfectly alright with it, and laugh as she tells me about what happened with bixlow at Gray's and about thd re-decorating they did att Natsu's. Soon we are on our way to the guild where we decide we will meet up with the rest of the team so we can go kick Natsu out of my place.

As we walk up to the building I see Gray and Erza standing in front of the guild, they both look angrily at Ever but don't say anything as we walk past them. Laxus is the first to greet us.

"So i'm not saying I approve, but I understand why you did it, and I can honestly say from what Bix told me, and Erza's face, that I definitely find it funny." We all share a laugh and decide to not put off the inevitable. We move on to my apartment and as soon as we arrive Laxus takes the lead, charging in only after ecieving my permission.

Seconds later he emerges with a struggling Natsu held up by the back of his shirt, he kicks and punhes and yells but a zap from Laxus has him passed out. Happy follows after obediently, saying a quiet thank you to Laxus before heading over to me.

"Lushy, i'm really sorry about all the damage and everything, I took some money from home and left it on your desk for food. I'm sorry I didn't understand sooner." Small tears flow down his cheeks, wetting the blue fur, and I scoop him up, giving the cat a hug.

"Honestly you really do live up to your name. You just made me really happy. Thank you for understanding, maybe soon everyone else will." He smiles and nods before replying.

"And I bet soon you'll be able to kick Natsu's butt when he steals my fish." With a laugh he picks up Natsu and begins flying off in the direction of their own home. I feel bad for Happy having to return to the horror Ever and Bix left for them, and hope he'll understand why they did it.

Freed makes quick work of creating a new barrier, this time we know Levy won't mess with it so theres no reason to change it, then we spend a few hours cleaning up, before stopping for lunch.

As we all laugh and eat together I can't help but feel immensely happy, happier than i've been in a long time, and I find myself looking forward to having more adventures with the raijinshu.

 **No One P.O.V**

A horrible creature appears in a flash of green flame that illumiates the overly dark room.

"Sorry for the rough summons my baby." A sultry deep womans voice echoes through the room as a hand strokes along the creatures back. She curls her hands around its horns, stroking them as well, not bothered at all by the dangerous creature. It purs beneath her touch and her blood red lips stretch into a smile.

"Don't worry my sweet Thorne, you'll be able to taste her blood very soon."

 ** _Thank you all for your continued support, I'm definitely trying to write more and keep this story going. I really am grateful to everyone who enjoys this story so far. This chapter contains some refrences to the throne of glass series by Sarah J Maas, and you may see some refrences to her books in the future. In throne of glass Eyllwe is actually if I remember right, another country, and Anielle is the hometown of one of the main characters. first person to name that character gets a shout out. I hope you enjoy this chapter as_** ** _well and can't wait to write the next one._**

 _ShirakaneChan_


End file.
